Kermit
nikkdisneylover8390's spoof of Barney and Friends Cast *Barney - Kermit the Frog (Muppet Series) *Baby Bop - Miss Piggy (Muppet Series) *BJ - Gonzo (Muppet Series) *Riff - Murray Monster (Sesame Street) *Michael - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Tina - Young Faline (Bambi) *Luci - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Derek - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Kathy - Princess Toadstool (Mario TV series) *Min - Cream (Sonic X) *Shawn - Skippy (Robin Hood) *Mother Goose - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Tosha - Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Julie - Misty (Pokemon) *Rainbow Beard the Pirate - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Clarence the Goose - Glasses Crow (Dumbo) *David (Kenny Cooper) - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Jason (TV series) - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Carlos - Michael (Peter Pan) *Maria - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) *Juan - Brad (Sesame Street) *Ashley and Alissa - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Kenneth - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Stephen - Rowlf the Dog (Muppet Series) *Kristen - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Kim - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Robert - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Curtis - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Chip - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Keesha - Anna (Frozen) *Hannah - Sally Acorn (Sonic) *Emily - Rosita (Sesame Street) *Jill - Leona (Between the Lions) *Mario - Buzz (ZOOM) *Beth - Aline (ZOOM) *Nick - David (ZOOM) *Scott - Claudio (ZOOM) *Kami - Cara (ZOOM) *Gianna - Alisa (ZOOM) *Angela - Caroline (ZOOM) *Colleen - Emily (ZOOM) *Whitney - Frances (ZOOM) *Jackson - Eric (ZOOM) *Jamal - Estuardo (ZOOM) *Tony - Francesco (ZOOM) *David - Garrett (ZOOM) *Miguel - Jared (ZOOM) *Amy - Jessie (ZOOM) *Sophie - Kaleigh (ZOOM) *Ethan - Kenny (ZOOM) *Allison - Kortney (ZOOM) *Lindsey - Keiko (ZOOM) *Ben - Kyle (ZOOM) *Claire - Lynese (ZOOM) *Sadie﻿ - Maya (ZOOM) *Lucas - Matt (ZOOM) *Peter - Mike (ZOOM) *Josh - Nick (ZOOM) *Emma - Noreen (ZOOM) *Tracy - Rachel (ZOOM) *Bethany - Janice (Muppet Series) *Stella the Storyteller - Nikki and lots, lots more! Characters Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as Barney Miss Piggy.jpg|Miss Piggy as Baby Bop Gonzo in The Great Muppet Caper.jpg|Gonzo as BJ murray-full.png|Murray Monster as Riff Elmo in Top Chef.jpg|Elmo as Michael Faline.jpg|Young Faline as Tina Amy-sonic-the-hedgehog-31215285-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Luci Bambi (Character) as Baljeet Rai .jpg|Young Bambi as Derek Princess Toadstool holding question block.jpg|Princess Toadstool as Kathy Cream the rabbit by terrarita-d4zk6cl.png|Cream as Min Skippy the White Rabbit.jpg|Skippy as Shawn Shanti-the-jungle-book-33922649-994-559.jpg|Shanti as Tosha Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as Patty Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 03..png|Misty as Julie Pigletmovietitle.png|Piglet as David (Kenny Cooper) Pooh in Piglet's Big Movie..jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Jason Michael Darling PP.jpg|Michael as Carlos Prairie Dawn excited.png|Prairie Dawn as Maria Brad-sesame-street-40.jpg|Brad as Juan Minnie and Daisy.png|Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck as Ashley and Alissa 300px-Ernie-RubberDuckie.jpg|Ernie as Kenneth Rowlf the Dog in The Muppets A Celebration of 30 Years.jpg|Rowlf the Dog as Stephen Zoe in Sesame Street Stays Up Late.jpg|Zoe as Kristen 20121124221249!Wendy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Kim Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5460.jpg|Friend Owl as Robert Aladdin-0.jpg|Aladdin as Curtis Kanga grabs roo 5.png|Roo as Chip Coronation Anna.jpg|Anna as Keesha Chibi Sally Acorn.jpg|Hannah as Sally Acorn Rosita Played Maracas.jpg|Rosita as Emily Leona.jpg|Leona as Jill Buzz in ZOOM.jpg|Buzz as Mario Alinetop.gif|Aline as Beth David as Tim Kubart.jpg|David as Nick Claudio0.jpg|Claudio as Scott Cara as Liz Filos.jpg|Cara as Kami Alisa Besher 4.png|Alisa as Gianna Caroline & Kenny from Zoom on Arthur.png|Caroline as Angela EMILY.gif|Emily as Colleen Francestop.gif|Frances as Whitney erictop.gif|Eric as Jackson Estuardopic1.jpg|Estuardo as Jamal Francesco as Jet.jpg|Francesco as Tony Garrett as David Read.jpg|Garrett as David Jaredpic1.jpg|Jared as Miguel Jessica_2.jpg|Jessie as Amy Kaleigh as Aline.gif|Kaleigh as Sophie Kenny in ZOOM.jpg|Kenny as Ethan Kortney in ZOOM.jpg|Kortney as Allison Keiko.jpg|Keiko as Lindsey Kyle Larrow as Juan.jpg|Kyle as Ben anigif-enhanced-20889-1393708357-17.gif|Lynese as Claire hilight_maya.gif|﻿Maya as Sadie Matt-zoom-29764596-370-358.jpg|Matt as Lucas Mike (from ZOOM) as Caillou.gif|Mike as Peter Nick-zoom-29764781-370-358.jpg|Nick as Josh Noreen as Mother Goose.jpg|Noreen as Emma Rachelpic1.jpg|Rachel as Tracy Janice sitting.jpg|Janice as Bethany Ch705b.jpg|Hayley as Rachel nikki_playing_the_ocarina_by_nikkdisneylover8390-d9ph7re.png|Nikki as Stella the Storyteller Lord Ralphie.jpg|Ralphscoe as Mr. Boyd Kermit-plush- Disney-2014.jpg|The Kermit the Frog doll as it would play the part of the Barney doll. Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos Category:Transcripts Category:Segments Category:Videos Category:Article stubs Category:Seasons